


Tearing down doors of time

by mistyegg



Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Rated T for language, ash is probably a bit ooc here bc he gets very mad at faba, there is a lot to unpack with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Based on s21e7: “Faba's Revenge!" Ash breaks after watching Cosmog become dormant and Lusamine get kidnapped by an Ultra Beast.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016496
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Tearing down doors of time

**Author's Note:**

> at this point i've finished watching sm for the first time and i cried a lot okay. i realise this part is more the next episode but it felt better with this ep okay

Losing is not something that’s new to Ash Ketchum.

He’s lost a lot in his life, and not just battles - he’s said goodbye to friends and Pokemon, friends he’ll remember in his heart even if he won’t see them again. He’s lost his dream over and over again, even if it’s been just out of his reach, only to be harshly pulled away from him as if taunting Ash.

However, this feeling in him that is quickly rising uncontrollably, is something much darker than the feeling he gets when he loses.

No, Ash is angry.  _ Furious  _ even. The shock he first felt after watching Lusamine getting taken through the wormhole has worn off, and he frantically looks around until he sees Faba; he’s disappointed to see he’s not unconscious from the throw he’d taken, but it’s the last thing on his mind

**_“Faba!”_ ** **  
** **  
** He doesn’t notice Burnet has angrily yelled the same thing, too busy racing across and past the siblings to jump up to the platform and dart to Faba. He hears Gladion yell something to him but ignores it, darting around the machine and hearing Faba scream in shock when he’s pulled up by his coat and forced onto the wall.

“W-What’re you doing?!”   
  
“I was right about you,” Ash growled, causing everyone to freeze at his tone; sounding unfamiliar in his usually peppy voice. “I knew this would happen. I  _ knew  _ there was something wrong with you the moment I saw how desperate you were to have Nebby, you bastard.”   
  
“W-Well-”   
  
“Shut up!” Faba is slammed back onto the wall again, causing his breath to catch. “Just shut up! You have no right to say anything right now; Lusamine was taken! Is that what you wanted?!”   
  
“Of course not!” Faba yells.

“Ash, stop!” Gladion is pulling Ash back, and when the smaller refuses to budge, the blond kicks out Ash’s foot and throws him back a few meters, causing Ash to stop and groan. Pikachu jumps up to his trainer with a sigh and pokes his face, watching as Ash breathes heavily and looks at his partner guilty, “I’m sorry, buddy…”   
  
“Pika pi....”   
  
“Look,” Gladion says, catching Ash’s attention. “I’m furious at Faba too, but right now, we have to think about getting mother back. Professor Burnet, is there a way to...”

Ash sighs, taking notice of Nebby when it slowly descends to the ground, and quickly races over to it.

Extra (s21e8):   
  
Kukui takes Ash in his arms as soon as the door closes behind them, refusing to let the young trainer go even when he doesn’t embrace the Professor back. Kukui hadn’t liked the look he’d seen in Ash’s eyes when he’d walked in; wide and void of all the emotions and excitement Ash usually radiated.

“It’s going to be okay, Ash,” He whispers, placing a hand on Ash’s hair after carefully removing the cap, and Ash sobs.

  
  
“I’m going to bed.”   
  
Kukui looks over to where Ash has already started climbing the ladder, “You’re not going to call Alain tonight?”   
  
Ash pauses, tensing, before he continues climbing. “Not tonight, Professor.”   
  
Kukui sighs, but lets him go.

**Author's Note:**

> look at me go, feeding the megabond shippers with two fics in one night


End file.
